tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legacy of the Half-Shell
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legacy of the Half-Shell is a fan-made series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, superhero, comedy-drama, science fantasy and martial arts. Plot Set in the New York City borough of Manhattan, the story of the series is about four mutant turtle brothers, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, who train under their mutant rat sensei Master Splinter. They learned the sacred art of ninjutsu and they must work together as a team to save New York City from evildoers. Ranging from space aliens, mystical entities, mutants and gangsters, new creatures and villains emerge to take on the brothers in battles across New York City. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - The leader of the team and the oldest of the four. He wears a blue bandanna and wields two katana swords in battle that can unleash blue energy tornado when swung using a mystic side of ninjutsu. *'Donatello' - The brains of the team and the second-oldest of the four. He wears a purple bandanna and wields a high tech bō staff in battle that can transform into a multitude of weapons like laser guns or a rocket powered hammer. *'Raphael' - The hotheaded fighter of the team and the second-youngest of the four. He wears a red bandanna and wields two sai in battle that can amplify his strength with red energy using a mystic side of ninjutsu. *'Michelangelo' - The prankster of the team and the youngest of the four. He wears an orange bandanna and wields two nunchucks in battle that can create orange energy whips using a mystic side of ninjutsu. Supporting Characters *'Splinter' - A humanoid mutant brown rat who is the Ninja Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. He wears a reddish-burgundy kimono with green-colored sash. *'April O'Neil' - A red-headed tomboyish girl who is the Ninja Turtles' human friend and ally. She wears a black and yellow shirt with the letter A on the top left corner, brown shorts, blue and white striped socks and yellow shoes. Villains *'Foot Clan' - A criminal ninja organization consisting of deadly and nefarious ninjas led by Shredder. The Foot emblem is a blood-red crown-like footprint. They have the power of teleportation through shadows and are equipped with ancient and futuristic weaponry and equipment. **'Shredder' - A very powerful and dangerous leader of the Foot Clan who is the archenemy of Splinter and the Ninja Turtles. In this version, his appearance is similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars universe, Night Master from Yin Yang Yo!, and Yokai from Big Hero 6. **'Foot Lieutenant' - An albino Asian male who is a lieutenant of the Foot Clan loyal to Shredder. He wears black pants with a black strap over his bare torso, a blood-red sash belt and dark gray bandages around most of his arms and feet. **'Foot Brute' - A large, muscular figure with grayish-white skin who is a brute of the Foot Clan loyal to Shredder. He has strong gorilla-like arms and wears black pants, a blood-red sash belt and dark gray bandages around most of his arms and feet. **'Foot Soldiers' - An army of ninjas loyal to Shredder. They have white skin and wear black ninja suits with blood red and gray accents that cover most of their body and face. The masks appear to have glowing red bug-like eyes and have the Foot Clan logo on it (similar to the outfits worn by the Foot Ninjas from the 90's films). They have blood-red belts where they keep their shuriken and red energy swords. *'The Kraang' - The Kraang are a multi-tentacled brain-shaped alien species from Dimension X. They can use robotic suits and are responsible for creating a mutagen. They plans to mutate all of humanity with their mechanical mosquito-like creatures. **'Krang' - The leader of the Kraang who seeks to mutate humans into mutants. Episodes Season 1 #'The Origin of the Turtles' - The origin of the TMNT is told. Trivia *The style of the series is based on a cross between Samurai Jack and American Dragon: Jake Long. *Each turtles' ages range. Leonardo is 16, Donatello and Raphael are 15, and Michelangelo is 14. *The Foot Lieutenant's relationship with the Foot Brute is loosely based on that of Spike and Whitey in Flushed Away. *"The Origin of the Turtles" may be similar to the Season 1 story-arc of the 2012 animated series. *The Kraang may be inspired by the version in the 2012 animated series with a few touches from the Utroms from the IDW Comics. *The Turtles will use giant energy-based auras in forms of giant turtles around themselves, taking an influence from Yin Yang Yo!. *It may be possible that the Foot Soldiers have the same ability as the Shadowkhan from Jackie Chan Adventures. *In this series, this New York City will be modern, urban and with a bright aesthetic influenced by the Disney film Big Hero 6. Category:Fanmade series Category:Under Construction